Four Heroes Becoming One
by Aunna
Summary: Okay this is a cross over with Get Ed, Secret Saturdays, Danny Phantom, and SRMTHFG! The four heroes become stranded in a bus accident and have to survive evil villian, lack of food, lack of water, and the desert weather to survive! Ch.3 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I have decided to do another cross-over since I'm stuck on The Monkey Boy and the Teen Ghost.**

**Chiro: What's this one called?**

**Me: Four Heroes Becoming One.**

**Chiro: Who's involved?**

**Me: You, Zak Saturday, Danny Phantom, and Ed.**

**Ed: Sweet!**

**Danny: I got a bad feeling about this.**

**Zak: What could happen?**

**Chiro: You obviously have never had Aunna write about you.**

**Zak: True.**

**Danny: My only advice; don't make her angry.**

**Me: (Evil grins comes across face.) I suggest you follow his advice. Must we go over what happened to Mandarin?**

**Chiro: (Shivers.) Please no!**

**Ed and Zak: Aunna doesn't own Get Ed, SRMTHFG, Danny Phantom, or the Secret Saturdays!**

**Chiro and Danny: Read and Review!**

**Chapter One: Stranded With Strangers**

I sighed as I sat on the bus. I had no clue how long it would be until we arrived at San Francisco so my old friend could send me back home. "I feel you man," a voice said.

I jumped and looked around. Beside me was a boy with raven-hair and blue eyes. He had a white and red t-shirt on and was holding a thermos. "Name's Danny," the boy said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chiro," I said.

"I've heard about you," Danny said.

"From Box Ghost huh?" I asked.

"You know Box Ghost?" Danny asked.

"Met him last month," I said. "You must be Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom,"

Danny slapped his hand across my mouth. "You tell anyone and you're so dead!" Danny said.

"Don't worry," I said. I let my hand glow green with the Power Primate and Danny gasped. "I'm the leader of the Hyperforce. I am not going to hurt you or tell you're secret unless it's necessary,"

"Necessary…" Danny began.

"Only if my team finds out about you," I said. "On their own. They're robotic monkeys. They aren't going to do anything to you unless you do one of these three things; One: You attack Shuggazoom City. Two: You attack me. Three: You attack them. Got it?"

"Yup," Danny said. "I won't do that as long as you don't hurt my friends,"

"Friends?" I asked.

"Tucker and Sam for one," Danny said. "Frostbite, Cujo, Clockwork, Dani, Dora, Jazz, my parents, maybe Ghost Writer, maybe Fright Night, Amorpho"

"Okay," I said. "I'll hold back unless they attack me first,"

"Reasonable," Danny said. "And I won't attack you, your team, or anyone in Shuggazoom City unless you or the others attack me first,"

"Agreed," I said. Two other boys walked in.

"Ed!" Danny shouted. "Come over here!"

"Zak!" I shouted. "You too!"

Zak and 'Ed' came over. Zak sat by me. Zak had black hair with a white poof and had a shirt with a dragon shaped like a 'S'. His eyes were brown and he carried his claw with him.

Ed was another story. He had black/blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a helmet and a riding suit covered in stickers. In his hand was a board.

We quickly became friends, the four of us. We were chatting like we were friends that hadn't seen each other in years. Then we all screamed.

The bus was swerving all across the road. We buckled up and held each others hand. We all knew this wasn't going to be an easy ride.

The bus flipped and the windows shattered. We screamed again and we saw Danny go ghost. "Don't let go of my hands!" Danny yelled.

We nodded and Danny went intangible. We went through the bus walls just in time to see it go over the canyon. We all screamed and then cried. The bus driver was most likely dead and we could do nothing about it. It felt horrible.

We looked around and saw we were in the middle of nowhere. On the road stood a coyote. The bus driver had probably swerved to miss it and had resulted in a bad bus accident that cost him his life.

"What do we do now?" Zak asked.

Danny turned back to a human. "Try and find help," Danny said.

"How do we do that?" I asked. "All our stuff and mostly all our cell phones were on that bus! I doubt we would get any reception out here any way! I can't contact my team because I'm a million miles away and I doubt anyone will come looking for us for a week! We were due to be in a small town in three days!"

Zak slapped me across the face. "Calm down Chiro!" he shouted. "We need to stay calm. Ed, do you have any ways to communicate with the Dojo?"

Ed showed us a destroyed ear piece. "Besides this?" he asked. "No,"

Danny sighed. "It's getting dark guys," he said. "We got to find a place to sleep for the night,"

"How about that cave?" I asked. To our left was a huge cave.

"That's creepy," Zak said. "But good luck. We don't have any other choice out here. It's either the cave or under the stars,"

We decided to check out the cave and if it was safe we would sleep in it. I sighed, remembering how Otto and me had slept in a cave during a survival test gone wrong. But we had been in a forest, not a desert.

The cave appeared safe, even after our search so we curled up for the night. Danny would take first watch and would wake me up in a couple of hours. Good thing Zak's watch still worked.

We said our good-nights and sleep took us the moment our heads hit the ground. Today had been way to exciting and terrorizing for my taste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Zak: (Groans.) I hate sleeping on rocks.**

**Ed: Agreed.**

**Danny: I miss my bed already.**

**Chiro: This reminds me of the time I had to hitchhike home.**

**Ed: Story she wrote about you?**

**Chiro: Yup. (Pulls out his inhaler.) I'm still good.**

**Danny: You have asthma? **

**Chiro: Yup.**

**All the Boys: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG, Get Ed, Secret Saturdays, or Danny Phantom!**

**Me: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Two: Walking**

I heard Zak moan as we walked. I felt sorry for him. We had gotten attacked by Technus while he had been on watch and by the time we had woken up to help he was already bruised and bleeding.

"I know it hurts Zak," Chiro said. "You got hit pretty bad last night. You sure you don't need a break?"

"I'll need one when I fall," Zak said between clenched teeth.

"You're crazy," Ed said.

"Look out!" Zak shouted. I pushed Ed out the way and Zak pushed Chiro.

There was an explosion and I looked up. It was Vlad. I looked at the others and Chiro's eyes were filled with hate. Vlad had probably attacked Shuggazoom City so many times that Chiro was always angry to see him. But he didn't feel the same. His presence wasn't evil it was more like a lurking horror. "You're not Vlad," I said.

Vlad was surrounded with a red light and we shielded our eyes. I forgot how much I hated the color red.

When the light died down we gasped. In Vlad's place stood a terrifying sight. It was a man who had three large scars across his face. His robe was blood red and ripped the shreds. His eyes were a little red that was almost pink and in his hand was a bloodied sword. "I'm Thanatos!" he shouted. "I'm the new Demon of Death!"

"We're not dieing today!" Ed shouted. He tried to hit Thanatos but got blown backwards. All of us tried to hit him and we ended up bleeding on the ground. We all looked at each other, knowing it was the end, and held hands.

Our hands glowed a bright white that engulfed us. We heard Thanatos scream and opened our eyes. We were one glowing body of white light.

The white light exploded and we looked around. We were back to normal and all of our cuts and bruises we had gotten in the battle were gone. Around our necks were necklaces. Mine was half ghost, half angel. Ed's was a sparkling blue angel. Zak's looked like a cryptid angel. Chiro's looked like a monkey angel. "We've been chosen for something," I muttered.

"Always going to be chosen," Chiro said. "First I'm chosen to be the Monkey Team leader and destroy the Skeleton King and now this! What have we been chosen for anyway,"

"You're not chosen," we heard a female say. We spun around and looked at a beautiful angel. She had blonde hair with a streak of pink and crystal blue eyes. She wore a white gown and had a tiara in her hair. "You are The Ones," she said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"You saw what you just did?" she asked and we nodded. "That is what The Ones can do. They have such pure hearts and pure souls that they can merge to create a wonderful protector. We Angels of Life call them Light Guardians,"

"What's your name?" Zak asked.

"Athanasia," she said. "It means eternal life,"

"Cool," I said. "Are we heading in the right direction for San Francisco? We really have to get home or some pretty bad stuff is going to happen,"

"If you stay on the road," Athanasia said, "It will take a week or so. If you stray from this road it might take a month,"

"Staying on the road!" Chiro shouted. "Thank you Athanasia. Why did you give us these necklaces?"

"They show that you will become angels," Athanasia said. "Each of you will serve and protect what you love. You will become angels one day, but hopefully that day is far away,"

"Thank you," Ed said. He turned to us. "We have to go," We said good-bye and we ran down the road. Home would come. We just had to believe in ourselves and not become Thanatos next victims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Zak: (Starts singing.) Walking down the road again!**

**Chiro: Monkey doodle!**

**Danny: Not again!**

**Ed: MAKE HIM STOP!**

**Zak: Do I sing that bad?**

**Chiro: No. We are just tired of hearing the same song over and over again! Can we just stop singing and start walking?**

**Danny: Of course! Zak, if you got to sing, try whispering it so we won't hear you!**

**Zak: Fine!**

**Ed: Thank you!**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG, Get Ed, The Secret Saturdays, or Danny Phantom!**

**All four boys: Read and review!**

**Chapter Three: Intense Heat**

I felt like Bedlam had just thrown me into an oven with three other boys. My feet felt like they had nails sticking into them. My body felt like I had just gotten into a fight. My head felt like I had banged it against a rock. I felt like dropping dead right then and there.

I knew the others weren't doing much better. Danny stayed in his ghost form because it was cooler and we stayed close to him because he felt like an ice pack or something.

We had been walking down the road for two days now and hunger gnawed at my belly. I heard Zak begging for water and Chiro trying to calmly explain that we had no water. I sighed. Maybe we'd get lucky and we'd run into a stream or some bean plants or some lizards. Yes, I am so hungry I could eat _lizards!_

"Guys," Danny muttered. "What happens if we have a heat stroke?"

"We die," Chiro muttered.

"I don't want to die," Zak said.

"We won't," I said with an angry tone. "Just stop think about it. Maybe I can get my board to work and then we can get there in half the time,"

"Then let's try!" Zak shouted.

"If that doesn't work I can fly ahead and get help," Danny said.

"But then people would get suspicious!" Chiro pointed out. "If you got ahead of us they would think something's up and then you risk revealing our secrets,"

"True," Danny said.

I stood on my board and it came to life for a minute. Then it sputtered and died. "So close!" I yelled.

"Dang it!"

"Can't we get a break!"

"Monkey doodle!"

I looked at the guys. I knew Zak and Danny had biological parents that would gladly tear the world apart looking for them. I knew Chiro didn't have biological parents, but his monkeys would search the entire universe to find him. I only had the Dojo and I wasn't sure if they were even going to bother looking for me. I hope they do because I definitely don't want to end up in Bedlam's grasp.

We walked down the road a little and I sighed. Maybe we should let Danny go ahead and get help. People would probably think that we had been knocked unconscious when we were thrown out the windows and Danny had hidden us and took off to find help. Then we had woken up and started walking to find our own way home.

"Water!" Zak shouted.

Zak ran off the road and went straight to a little lake we hadn't noticed before. It looked nice and refreshing. "One of us should stay on the road," Danny said.

"Why?" Chiro asked.

"Remember what Athanasia said," Danny said. "Stay on the road. Maybe one of us should stay on the road incase something happens,"

"I'll stay," I volunteered.

"No," Danny said. "I'll stay. My ghost form doesn't need water and as long as I don't change back my human side doesn't need it either,"

"Are you sure?" I asked,

"Positive," Danny said.

"I've got some empty bottles," Chiro said. "I'll fill them up for the road,'

"Nice thinking Chiro," I said. We ran out to the lake and took long drinks. Zak was wiping water off his face and Chiro started filling the water bottles. I looked back at Danny. He was smiling and winked at me.

I smiled back and started helping Chiro fill the water bottles. Zak filled a canteen so he wouldn't have to ask for one of Chiro's water bottles. Soon the bottles were filled.

"Come on you guys!" Danny yelled. "Hurry up and get back on the road!"

"Coming Danny!" Zak shouted. He stood up and ran back to the road, Chiro and I close on his heels.

"Let's go," Danny said. "I thought I heard something and I definitely don't want anyone to get hurt by anyone or anything,'

"Alright," Chiro said. "Let's go,"

We started walking again and I looked behind me. I swore I saw an orange monkey with a skull helmet. I shrugged it off and hoped we would be home soon or I was going to lose my mind.


End file.
